


Too Faded To Fight

by DefaltManifesto



Series: 15 Day Lyric Challenge [6]
Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Evil Karma Delsin Rowe, Gen, I Don't Know How To Tag This Sorry - Freeform, Post-Evil Karma Ending (inFAMOUS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: [the camera films the bayou. It appears to be mounted on the railing of a boat]Voice: I guess this is it.





	Too Faded To Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. I did ittttt. This fic is so outside my comfort zone but it was super fun to write and I want to write more things like this in the future. It was inspired by today's lyric "Burn too bright, now the fires gone/watch it all burn down, Babylon" from Babylon by 5 Seconds Of Summer. This fic is uh a lot darker than the song but here we are lol 
> 
> Title from the song. Comment are super duper loved. Find me on twitter @ Defaltmanifesto

_Audio File Transcription #AG002 – Dated January 18 th, 2019_

 

_Abigail Walker: The answer is no._

_Agent: You didn’t even let me ask the question._

_Abigail: What are you, deaf? No._

_Agent: I guess we’ll skip the bargaining stage then. How did Eugene Sims wipe our Conduit data base?_

_Abigail: How do you think? He’s a conduit._

_Agent: So he **did**_ _do it then?_

_Abigail: Of course, are you stupid too? What part of the “This is Eugene Sims and I’m holding your files for ransom” email didn’t make sense?_

_Agent: To be honest, the whole affair had a more Delsin Rowe vibe_

_Abigail: Yeah, it did didn’t it? Maybe he wrote the email. Anyways, are you gonna give him what he wants?_

_Agent: We’re not letting you go, no._

_Abigail: Well damn. Alright, let’s get this over with. No, I don’t know where they’re currently hiding out-_

-.-

 

**_Archive Footage – NBC Nightly News – Dated June 6 th, 2019_ **

 

“Our top story for tonight has to do with the destruction of the main DUP detention center out in Elko, Nevada. After what many were taking as good news with the capture of Abigail Walker and Eugene Sims, Delsin Rowe’s two second in commands, it appears the tide of the war has turned once more against the DUP. Sources say that given the destruction, it appears to have been a direct hit from Delsin Rowe himself. The bodies of Abigail Walker and Eugene Sims were, however, recovered and remain in the custody of the DUP. It was revealed in a press release that Eugene Sims body will be released to his only surviving family, his mother Senator Diane Sims. Moving further South, the DUP rounded up and arrested-“

 

-.-

**Bio-Terrorists Capture San-Francisco**

****

_CNN - December 3 rd, 2018_

_The DUP have retreated from San-Francisco after taking heavy losses by the Bio-Terrorist strike unit led by Abigail “Fetch” Walker. Abigail Walker made a name for herself massacring protestors in Seattle, including murdering Lifeline activist group leader, Bill Smith, on camera. She has become a mascot of the Bio-Terrorist Uprising after being caught on film in many of the DUP clashes when first invading new territory._

_At this time, the DUP have not given a press briefing._

_This story will be updated as needed._

 

-.-

**_Bio-Terrorists took over my school_ **

**** _Posted September 28 th, 2018_

_“Hey guys, it’s your boy Anthony back at it with another daily vlog and today’s story time is about how uh, I spent most of today locked in the school basement. It’s actually not even as exciting as it sounds. The news said that the DUP was trying to ‘take back important territory’ or something, so why they’re duking it out with bio-terrorists like, four blocks from a high school, I don’t know. There’s nothing important here outside like…me._

_“I don’t know I just feel like this whole thing is blown up into a huge deal, and I mean it is. But most of the people I know who’ve ended up hurt have been just caught in the cross fire you know? The Bio-Terrorists don’t seem all that interested in us. Maybe if the DUP stopped trying to kill them they’d stop blowing up streets._

_“And all you guys in the comments crying about how violence isn’t the answer, just know that I don’t care, I’m here to tell you about how wild my day was. So it was after lunch, thank God because I would’ve hated to be that bored on an empty stomach-“_

 

-.-

 

**_To: Moya Jones_ **

**_From: Ryan Foster_ **

_August 5 th, 2019 _

_I’ve sent the coordinates to your phone_

-.-

 

_Audio File Transcript #ES001 – Dated June 5 th, 2019_

_Agent: Can you state your name and age for the record please?_

_Eugene Sims: Eugene Sims, age 20._

_Agent: So. What’s your plan here, kid?_

_Eugene: You’ve got me in power repressing cuffs. Sort of takes the wind out of my sails if I’m honest._

_Agent: I meant what are you willing to give up?_

_Eugene: What? Fetch!_

_Abigail: Eugene what the hell? Get your hands off of me, you bastard, Jesus. At least let me sit down, God. No fucking manners. Why the fuck are you here?_

_Eugene: I was supposed to get you out._

_Abigail: Good job genius, I feel so safe now._

_Agent: As touching as this is, I asked you a question, Eugene._

_Eugene: Whoa, whoa, what the fuck, what are you doing?_

_Abigail: Hey, come on that’s not fair. You can’t threaten to shoot me like this. I’ll die before he talks and I am so not willing to go out yet._

_Eugene: Fetch, I wouldn’t…_

_Abigail: Fucking genius aren’t you, Eugene?_

 

-.-

 

**We Need To Talk About Rowemantics**

_Blog Post on Tumblr – User: [redacted] – Dated November 25 th, 2018_

_Y’all are the dumbest thing since tumblr banning adult content. How the fuck you gonna be out here talking about how much you wanna suck his dick when he’s literally murdering innocent people? He killed his whole tribe! But oh cuz he wears a vest with #woke pins it’s fine?_

_Also, whoever [redacted] is, someone should report her ass to the DUP. She deleted the post but here’s the screenshots of her ‘romantic’ encounter with Delsin._

-.-

 

_**Where Is Delsin Rowe?**_

_Posted September 9 th, 2019_

_“I just don’t get how a guy who takes over the whole West Coast ups and vanishes. The DUP have already taken back every city, rounded up every Conduit in sight and thrown them back in Curdun Cay and Delsin Rowe is…where exactly? I have a few theories, but to really understand them, we have to back to the New Marais Event in-“_

-.-

 

**_File DR-D598 347_ **

****

**Title: Operation False Light**

**Performing Organization Name(s) and Address(es)**

Department of Unified Protection

            The Pentagon

            Washington, DC 20330-1000

**Distribution/Availability Statement**

Internal memo – DUP & FBI

 

**Body:**

Operation False Light will be closed. The operation is considered a failure. Delsin Rowe was neither located nor detained. Agent Moya Jones, assisted by Agent Ryan Foster, Agent Michael Hobbes, and Agent Jennifer O’Neil tracked Delsin Rowe using satellite and drone surveillance to the Louisiana. Conditions proved too hazardous to continue. Resources in the form of Navy Seal Team 1, Navy Seal Team 4, and Navy Seal Team 8 were dispatched to New Marais. They conducted a sweep of the city over the span of four weeks. All video and audio surveillance of the city was destroyed by an unknown, outside force before arrival of the teams.

 

-.-

 

**_Video Summary - Archive Footage from YouTube – User: [redacted] – Title: [redacted] – Posted August 29 th, 2019_ **

****

_[camera pans across the skyline of New Marais at sunset]_

_[cut]_

_[a voice can be heard humming as the camera films pavement as the owner of the camera walks]_

_[the camera films the bayou. It appears to be mounted on the railing of a boat]_

_Voice: I guess this is it._

 

_[the camera films the bayou]_


End file.
